Got It 2
''Got It 2 ''is a song performed by Austin Moon and Trent, featured in episode Crybabies & Cologne. Trent overhears the song being sung in the practice room. He then steals the song Austin sang, and recorded it as his own, making a music video similar to Austin Moon's music video for "Double Take". Outside of the show, the song piece was really written and produced by Aris Archontis, Chen Neeman and Jeannie Lurie. Lyrics Full Version Through the door, here's the score Never seen her here before Run her finger's through her hair And I just can't help but stare Behind those shades, hard to see Tell me what's it gonna be Set myself up, count to 3 Hey now, what's come over me? Whatever it is I got it Don't know what to call it There's no way to hide it Do you got it 2? Whatever it is I got it Don't know what to call it There's no way around it Do you got it 2? Woah, yeah you got it 2 Woah, girl you got it 2 Woah, yeah you got it 2 Woah, girl you got it 2 Where's the game, what that's voice Like I even have a choice Did I really shake your hand? Did you know I'm in a band How do you study for this test Still not sure if you're impressed Then the smile a certain way Kinda like you wanna say "This is crazy!" Whatever it is I got it Don't know what to call it There's no way to hide it Yeah I got it 2 Whatever it is I got it Don't know what to call it There's no way around it Yeah I got it 2 Woah, yeah you got it 2 Woah, girl you got it 2 Woah, yeah you got it 2 Woah, girl you got it 2 More than some of it, we got all of it Let's get crazy, wild like we're calling it Drop the beat so hot you need sunscreen Spin like a remix, drop like a done deal Not just anything, we got everything Swag is king so fly for the tidal wave No time to quit 'cause it feels like a hit Oh oh oh, yeah Whatever it is I got it Don't know what to call it There's no way to hide it Yeah I got it 2 Whatever it is I got it Don't know what to call it There's no way around it Yeah I got it 2 Woah, yeah you got it 2 Woah, girl you got it 2 Woah, yeah you got it 2 Woah, girl you got it 2 Woah, yeah you got it 2 Woah, girl you got it 2 Woah, yeah you got it 2 Woah, girl you got it 2 Episode Version Whatever it is I got it Don't know what to call it There's no way to hide it Yeah I got it 2 Whatever it is I got it Don't know what to call it There's no way to hide it Yeah I got it 2 Whoa, yeah I got it 2 Whoa, girl you got it 2 Whoa, yeah I got it 2 Whoa, girl you got it 2 Whoa Video Category:Lyrics Category:Austin & Ally Category:Songs Category:Austin & Ally Songs Category:Ross Lynch Category:Music Category:Ross Lynch Media